The present invention relates generally to the area of gardening and particularly to pots containing and displaying plants, including flowers. More particularly, the invention concerns a pot for plants that does not have a bottom associated therewith.
In the area of gardening, and including both indoor and outdoor gardening activities, it is known that plant pots have been and are available at either lack of bottom or a bottom that is removable. Most of the pots for which bottoms are either lacking or are removable, offer such feature to enable the gardener to remove the plant and its surrounding soil with ease. It should be noted that most pots for plants have an open top and tapered vertical side walls, so that diameter of the pot increases from the bottom thereof to the open top. In this connection, therefore, the pot having the removable bottom or lacking a bottom entirely can be seen to facilitate the ease of removal of the plant from the pot, when such is desired.
In general, plants disposed in self-standing pots of the type described, are usually intended for presentation and location above ground, and often in a nursery, or other structure as well as in the home, office and other habitats and environments. More recently, interest has also developed in the ability for plants in such pots to be disposed in an outdoor environment and particularly, within a garden. In such connection, the gardener likewise wishes to place the pot with the plant and its surrounding soil disposed therein, at least partially into the ground of the garden.
One of the difficulties that has attended the disposition of such pots and plants within an outdoor garden environment has been the means by which the plant could be easily and securely positioned within the garden. That is, while a hole or the like could be excavated in the garden bed to receive the potted plant, there would remain the stable securement of the plant within the hole following the insertion thereinto. Often, the weather conditions in the outdoor environment are uncertain and frequently turbulent, so that the disposition of the plant within the garden bed could be in jeopardy. Thus, while a closely configured hole could be excavated and the pot with the plant material contained therein could be inserted therein, the exposure of the plant to rain, wind, and the like might dislodge the plant and thereby subject the plant to damage or destruction as a result.
Accordingly, a need is believed to exist for a simple, efficient and secure construction and corresponding procedure whereby potted plants may be disposed in and outdoor environment within a garden and may retain a stable disposition in a secure growing environment and will likewise gain the benefits of the improvement and appearance that often results from disposition in an outdoor growing environment. It is toward the achievement of the afore-noted objectives and objects that the present invention is directed.